Wiggle those hips boy
by Raspberry-sweet
Summary: Kyle is dare by Cartman he have to dress like a girl for a month, he have to deal with perverts and many guys after him.
1. Chapter 1

Sum- Kyle is dare by Cartman he have to dress like a girl for a month, he have to deal with perverts and many guys after him.

Raspberry- Ok I'm been stress, I had a lot of work at college to get my stress out I wrote this. This isn't a one-shot. I will be updating all my stories this week. I'm editing them as we speak.

Warning-M for sexual theme, Yaoi and Yuri M/m and F/F and Lemon.

They are in there senior year and Wendy and Kyle are friends, no Kyle/Wendy!

~*~*~{Monday Moring at school, Kyle's pov.}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I couldn't fucking believe this, here I am in a skirt at school. Everyone is looking at me, the girls giggling and the boys laughing at me. Wendy is beside me with her arm around my shoulders and Bebe on my other side. I knew I was blushing like mad. I can't believe I took that stupid dare from that fatass. At least it's better than him daring me to suck his balls.

I really need to start from the being of how I'm wearing a dress and Wendy and Bebe being beside me and not Stan or Kenny.

~*~*~{Friday Night at Stan's house}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stan was having a party at his house tonight and everyone at school was going be there. Normal I wouldn't go to parties, because what happens at parties, drinking, polices showing up and drugs. Of course I didn't plan to go to Stan's party. However here I am early at the party because Stan and Kenny kidnapped me from my room. Luckily I still head my hat on head.

I'm tied up in a chair as Kenny without his hood up and Stan standing front of me. I couldn't help but glared at Kenny and Stan. Kenny was grinning at me and Stan was smiling nervously.

"Sorry dude, you never do come to parties," Stan laugh nervously as I death glared him. "It was Kenny's idea!" he pointed as Kenny laughed. My death glared turn to him

"Come on Kyle, you're senior in high school. You need to live your life before you get too old," Kenny said as he bends down to look me straight in my eyes. I growled at him. Stan was moving backwards knowing if was I untied they were so dead. I sighed as I put my head down.

"Kyle are you ok?" I heard Stan ask.

"You win, I'll stay," I said as I looked up at them straight in the eyes. Kenny grins as Stan smiles. Kenny moves to untied me. I punch Kenny in face when he was done untying me. Kenny falls down and rubs his face. I looked at Stan as he backs up and holding up his hands.

"Dude, Kyle calm down," he said as I throw my fist at him. However he twisted around as he ran out the room screaming. I chased after him.

"I'll fucking calm down when I fucking give you what you deserve first asshole!!" I yelled as chase him.

"Stan what's going on?" I heard another first asked. Stan turned to head to the person and hide behind a raven-haired girl as gasp.

"Wendy help me! Kyle is trying to kill me!" he yelled as he pointed at me. I clench my fist. Wendy looked at me and then Stan and back at me.

"Stan, what did you do to Kyle to make him to want to kill you?" Wendy turned to him with her hands on hips. Stan looked nervous.

"!" Stan said so fast as Wendy blinked at him. She turned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Basically he listen to Kenny to kidnap me so I can be at this party," I said as I glared at Stan as he squeak and Wendy looked thoughtfully and nodded.

"Stan why do you think it was a good idea to listen to Kenny," She asked as she looked back at Stan and stands beside me. I tried not to grin. Wendy and I came friends our freshman year, when Stan and her broke up for the last time and she needed to talk to someone. Her friends didn't talk to her that year and Kenny, Cartman and I were the only ones around her and Stan.

I remember what happen

~*~*~{FLASHBACK}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I was walking down the hall of the school everyone went home. That was what I thought until I heard someone crying in one of the class rooms. I blinked as I tried to find who was crying. I don't know but I always try to help people though some of them don't deserve it. I stood in front of a class room where the crying was coming from. I took a deep a deep breath as I open the door. _

_I say Wendy sitting on one of the desk with her head down with her arms around her face. I couldn't help but looked surprise. I never have seen Wendy cry before like this, she didn't cry when Stan broke up with her. I couldn't help but frown as I walked up behind her and rub her back. I felt her jumped she looked at me as I gave her a small smile. I saw her eyes blood shoot and puff, her cheeks had old and new tear marks._

_She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around me making us fall over. I hugged her and rub her back as I let her have a good cry. She slowly stopped crying and only sniffed. She pulled away and looked at me._

"_Do you feel a little better?" I asked as I helped her up she nodded and gave me a small smile._

"_Thank you Kyle," she whispered as she hugged me. _

"_I don't mind," I said as I shrug. "You can always talk to me when you need to." _

"_You're really are a great friend Kyle"_

~*~*~{END OF FLASHBACK}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kyle what are you thinking about?" Wendy asked as she looked at me as Stan whimpered as he rubbed his head.

"Freshman year, that day we became best of friends," I said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Wendy and I are the same size. Stan and Kenny were taller than us, well everyone were taller than us.

"I remember that day too," she grinned making me grinned back. She dropped her arm from my shoulder. Kenny came up behind us and wrapped his arms around both Wendy and my shoulders. He had a bruise on his face where I hit him. I cross my arms as Wendy glared at him.

"Let's get this party started," Kenny yelled as Stan grinned and I and Wendy rolled our eyes at him. I'm still mad that do kidnap me.

~*~*~{Skip ahead}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cartman was being his normal racist self, he wasn't fat anymore but I still call him fatass as he called me Jew, Kahl and so on. Hey he still bets with me and if I lose I have to suck his balls. Which is gross, he never grow up. Though I'm glad Stan said no drinks or drugs, he didn't want his parents to come home with drunken teens.

All of us teens were in circle with a bottle in the middle. Cartman said me should play Truth or Dare. When the bottle landed on Kenny, he had to run naked outside screaming he got laid. Cartman dare him to do that. When the bottle landed on Stan, he chose dare he had to kiss me which cause me to give Kenny a death glared. The bottle landed on Craig he chose truth and to tell the person he loves that they love them. Which was Craig flick off Stan and turn to Tweek that he was in love with him and Tweek kissed him and told him that he love Craig too. Wendy the bottle landed on her she was dared to make out with Bebe. I laughed as Wendy glared at me. After that bottle landed on me and Wendy grin.

"Kyle truth or dare?" Wendy asked, I knew if I choose truth she will ask me if I'm straight, gay or bi. She already knew I'm gay, which I have told my parents it wasn't pretty. My mom was mad at me for a month until she got over it, dad was a little surprise and got over it later and Ike wasn't surprise and said that he already knew that I wasn't straight.

I choose dare and Wendy smiled.

"I dare you to sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson," she said and I glared at her. The only people who know that I can sing are my parents, Ike, Stan, Kenny, and Wendy. Cartman was laughing at me saying that Jews can't sing and I glared at him. Wendy put a cd in and pushed play as I took a deep breath.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me"

I throw a glared at Wendy as she giggled, Stan smiled and Kenny grinned. I felt my face heat up as everyone was looking at me.

"Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean"

I saw Cartman gaping and I grinned as I raise my voice louder.

"Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

I finish the song and sat down, I was surprise that everyone(expect Cartman) was clap. The game kept going, Cartman spun the bottle, it landed on me. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes as Cartman grin like a cat who got cream.

"Kahl what do you choose, truth or dare," he smirk at me as I growled and glared at him

"Dare Fatass!" I yelled. Cartman smirk turn into a evil grin.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl for a month and Wendy and Bebe will have to help you!" he laughed as Wendy, Stan and I glared at him. Kenny was drooling I don't know why.

"No way fatass," I said as I cross my arms. He glared at me and then smirk

"What's wrong Jew a chicken?" He asked as I growled

"No!"

"Kahl is a chicken, a Jew chicken!"

"Fine I'll do your stupid dare!"

* * *

Review please and no Flames.


	2. AN Please read

AN!!!!

This note will be replaced with a chapter.

Ok I know I was going update all of my stories last month however I go to college and I been trying to get my homework done. I also don't have a job so I babysit my older brother baby(which my parents pay me not my brother) and my brother gave me his 5 month old puppy that isn't really train yet. I thank those you review my stories and are waiting until I update. I'm hoping I will update sometime this month or next month.

PS for the story The Potter's Family Tree, there will be a story just about Teddy after I update the next chapter. I will edit my other story Wiggle those hips boy the first chapter and update the next chapter.

Raspberry-sweet


End file.
